Kagome's Heart
by Mystic Demoness
Summary: After the Shikon no Tama quest Kagome resides in Sunnydale. She is determined to rescue Angel from Hell. She enlists a surprise friend to help with this. There is slight yuri content but it will be Angel/Kagome.
1. Chapter 1

RETURN

Chapter 1

Kagome sat on the floor of her room. In front of her there was a red pentagram drawn. The phone rang interrupting her memories. Kagome picked it up on the third ring.

"Hello Cordy," Kagome greeted.

"Hey hon. How are you doing?" Cordy asked.

"About as well as can be expected," Kagome sighed.

"Yeah. It's Angel's disappearance isn't it? I just can't figure out why it seems to have more of an impact on you, more so then Buffy and she has disappeared as well. Maybe they are happy together,"Cordy said.

"No they are not together or happy, at least Angel isn't,"Kagome sobbed out.

"Oh honey what is wrong?"Cordy asked.

"Angel is in Hell,"Kagome choked out.

"What?"Cordy screeched.

"Well you remember how this last year I have been having a strange feeling that something was wrong?"Kagome questioned.

"Yes,"Cordy softly whispered.

"Well I finally recovered enough power and I did my tracer spell and it showed me Angel in Hell,"Kagome began, "oh Cordy it was awful. Angel is so lost and covered in blood and being beaten,"Kagome brokenly sobbed out.

"What can we do?"Cordy cried her voice breaking.

"I am going to rescuer him as soon as my helper arrives, but I need you to keep Giles away and don't let him know what I am doing. I will call you when the spell is done," Kagome stated.

"You better I don't want to think another friend has disappeared. Especially not my best friend Kagome," Cordy replied.

"Of course Cordy. You are my best friend too and I won't leave you,"Kagome answered.

They both hung up and Kagome sat on the couch waiting for Kagura. She wanted to do the spell, but a spell of this caliber was too dangerous without a spotter. It was still dangerous with one and many things have been known to go wrong, but Kagome refused to leave Angel in eternal damnation, not by himself and not unless she was suffering right alongside him as she deserved.

Kagura entered the the room and walked behind Kagome who was lost in thought. Kagura put a comforting hand on Kagome's shoulder and shook Kagome back to the present. Kagome looked towards Kagura and tears were glistening in both of their eyes.

"Yo," Kagura greeted.

"Yo,"Kagome mimicked.

They both laughed effectively dulling the pain from the past that had it's iron grip on both of their hearts.

Kagome and Kagura took their places, Kagome in the middle of the pentagram and Kagura just outside the circle. Kagome began the chant, black and red auras began to rise. Kagome was struck by the auras but she stubbornly bit her lip and her face was set in a determined glint.

"Kagome," Kagura called out in concern.

"I am all right it is part of this ritual," Kagome said.

"I don't like this. It seems too dangerous," Kagura grumbled.

"I know but, I can't leave him there," Kagome said.

"I know. I know you too well to think you could," Kagura replied sadly.

The windstorm died down and a portal formed. Kagome walked towards the edge and looked back towards Kagura.

"Wish me luck," Kagome softly spoke.

"Good luck,"Kagura gently said.

Kagome jumped into the portal and entered the gates of the 1st layer of Hell. She knew he was in the ninth layer so she began to navigate her way to the gates that would bring her to Angel. Her miko's aura flashed dangerously and her bat wings were fully extended. Her eyes were a striking violet. She kicked the gates of the ninth layer in and strode in. Her very aura was enough to warn those smart enough not to attack or anger this woman.

Apparently Angel's tormentors were not that smart as two continued to beat him and the other three strode towards her.

"Hey babe come to Hell for pleasure or pain?" they questioned.

Kagome regarded them as one would a filthy rat on a picnic table. She extended her hand and they foolishly tried to grab it. Their bodies turned to ash before they got close enough to feel her skin.

The two others ceased tormenting Angel and began to fear for their lives. She confidently walked forward until she stood only one foot away. She lifted her arms and purified them. Their ashes blew away in the wind and she gently moved towards Angel. She gently removed the chains and took him into her arms. He did not wake and she expanded her wings and flew them both towards the exit. She called Kagura to the opening.

"Take Angel," Kagome ordered.

Knowing Kagome would not be swayed she leaned down and took him from her hands and walked him to the blanketed area that she had fixed up while Kagome had been gone.

Kagome screamed in pain and Kagura ran to see what had happened. There were demons surrounding her and her wings had already given out leaving her grasping desperately to the portal's edge so as not to fall to her death. Blood ran down her side from the spear that now was lodged in her right side. The demons were pointing their spears in a clear threat.

"Give the sinner back he is our toy," they demanded.

"Screw that," Kagome choked and blood continued to rain down on the inhabitants who opened their mouths eager to taste the blood of a human woman after centuries.

"Hey. You filthy vermin, you dare to touch our Kagome? You are dead," Kagura yelled.

Kagura pulled out her fan. The demons began to laugh, not realizing the danger they were in. Kagura lifted the fan and gestured towards them.

"Dance of the Dragon," she called out.

Before their minds had a chance to process things they were ripped into several pieces.

"Lowlife pond scum that is your fate for touching Kags," Kagura smugly proclaimed to all the creatures below.

"Kagu,"Kagome's soft voice called.

Kagura looked over in time to see Kagome's grip was slipping. She was now supported by only one hand. Kagura rushed to where Kagome was. She bent down and grabbed Kagome's hand before she lost her forever. Kagura lifted her up from the portal with such force that Kagome's slender form rested in Kagura's embrace. Kagura was taller than Kagome and this placed her head against Kagura's ample breasts. She enfolded her tiny arms around Kagura's hips and they took solace in the fact that they were still together.

Kagura's senses went on alert jolting her out of the sensation of having Kagome so close to her when Kagome slipped to the ground.

"Kags what is it?" she asked

only to see the spear that was sticking through Kagome.

"Kagu," Kagome gasped.

"Hai hime?" Kagura asked. (a/n means yes princess)

"I need you to pull this out. I can't heal with this in me," she replied.

"Of course,"Kagura replied softly.

Kagura kneeled in front of Kagome and took hold of the spear. She pulled it out quickly. Blood spurted in every direction and Kagura stared in concern at Kagome. Kagome's eyes were closed tightly and a soft violet glow surrounded her. Kagura breathed a sigh of relief as the whole mended itself leaving no indication she was ever injured.

Kagome's eyes opened softly and she smiled reassuringly at Kagura.

"Hey Kagu where is Angel?" Kagome asked.

"He is right this way," Kagura said.

Kagome walked alongside Kagura to the blanketed area where Angel rested. He was lying on his stomach. He was naked and in very bad shape. His ribs and bones were almost visible and whip welts and scratches marred his beautiful body.

"Hey Kags I had no idea he was that packed," Kagura teased gesturing to Angel's staff.

Kagome blushed and Kagura chuckled.

"Kagu," Kagome growled in embarrassment.

"Sorry Kags I forgot to cover him," Kagura stated.

"Yeah I bet you did," Kagome sarcastically growled.

"Sorry just wanted to see your face," Kagura laughed.

Kagome ignored her and she set her hands above him. She closed her eyes in concentration. Kagura was going to tease her further when she noted what Kagome was doing. She knew distracting her now would be very dangerous, because her powers were not designed to heal demons, so it took her a lot of intense concentration to force her powers to do her will. However, she was very worried about Kagome as she had already used a lot of her powers today. Kagura observed as dark blue energy swirled around her fingertips. The energy encased Angel and Kagura was unable to see him. Kagome's face was flushed and she was panting from exertion. The energy dissipated and Kagome's body landed softly on Angel's back.

"Kagome,"Kagura screamed.

She ran towards Kagome's limp form. She kneeled beside them and touched Kagome's neck relieved to find a steady pulse.

"You love to give me a heart attack regularly don't you Babe," Kagura said softly knowing she would get no reply.

Kagura lifted them both up taking them to Kagome's room and put them in her bed. Kagura chuckled as Kagome instinctively curled against Angel's nude body on his chest.

Kagome sleepily blinked her eyes open. She made no move to change her position. She looked at Angel's sleeping face and let a final whisper leave her lips before sleep again claimed her:

"You have finally returned my dear friend. I swear you are safe and I will keep you that way as long as I live. I will never allow anything to hurt you again. I will never let you suffer and if you do I pledge to be there suffering right alongside you as that is how it should be," she promised.

Kagura pulled the sheets over both of them smiling despite her shock at the intensity of Kagome's words. Their priestess was truly something else. She turned off the light hoping in their dreams they might find some peace.


	2. Chapter 2

FRIENDS

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I forgot this the first chapter so here it is. I do not own Inuyasha, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel or Yu Yu Hakusho they are the property of their respective owners.

For the next three weeks Kagura and Kagome took care of Angel. They fed him and bathed him and gave him clothes to wear as he was too far gone to do anything. They constantly talked to him. Cordelia came over when she could without alerting Giles or Xander that something was up.

During the fourth week something changed. Kagome had put Angel to bed and had gotten into her bed. She had been asleep for an hour when she heard a scream from the guest room adjoining her room. She rushed in and found Angel thrashing in his sleep. She sat down on the edge of the bed and softly grabbed his arm. She waited until he stilled and then she wrapped him in a hug. His head rested between her breasts and she could feel his tears hitting her skin. She nuzzled his hair and rubbed her nails softly against his back to comfort him.

"It's okay you are not in that horrible place anymore. You are home, safe with friends," she soothed.

He stopped crying but he made no move to let go. She lay down to sleep and he fell into a quiet sleep as well his head still resting between her breasts.

The next morning Angel woke first. He sat up and stretched feeling completely restored. He looked down and saw Kagome's sleeping form his eyes scanned over her. All she wore was a low cut black cropped tank shirt and a pair of of tight cut off jean shorts, which were open having no button. He noted the blood on her chest and feared what he had done. She began to thrash as if trapped in a nightmare.

"No Angel. You can't have him back. No this can't be," she screamed out.

Tears had begun to fall from her eyes and he gently tapped her shoulder to wake her. Upon waking he was shocked to find himself with his arms full of Kagome. She clung to him sobbing.

"Kagome, are you all right?" Angel asked.

Kagome moved back and blinked stupidly a few minutes before realizing Angel asked her a question.

"Sorry Angel I'm fine I just had a nightmare that you were still trapped in Hell,"Kagome replied.

"Why am I not?" Angel asked.

"I went in and brought you back,"Kagome softly said.

"Why? I deserve to be suffering an eternity of torment in Hell for what I have done," he stated.

"Don't. Don't you ever say that again. You don't deserve to be in Hell. You are not responsible for what the demon has done. You don't deserve to suffer and I don't ever want to hear you talk about yourself that way again," she cried out smacking him across the face.

All Angel could do was nod in agreement as he found he could not argue. He did not ever want to say anything to cause the look of pain that was currently in her eyes. Tears were shimmering in her blue eyes.

"So would you like to eat something or get changed or shower," she questioned.

"I would like to shower and get dressed. So where is the bathroom?" he asked.

"Right this way," Kagome replied.

Angel followed Kagome to the bathroom.

"Here you are and there is a change of clothes," she said.

"Thank you for everything," Angel said.

"Your welcome. I am just glad you are back," she said.

She walked to a door down the hall. He walked in and turned on the water and took his clothes off. Likewise Kagome stripped off her clothes and sunk into the warm water of her hot spring. Kagome got clean and got out. She dried off and put on her clothes. She was wearing a pair of tight hip hugger black jeans which flared slightly at the knee. She had on a silver belt with shimmering blue studs. She had on a black, low cut, cropped tank top, which ended an inch below her breasts. She had a gold belly ring on with a falcon hanging down. She had a tattoo on her left breast which was the letters for bitch in very creatively. (a/n. This tattoo belongs to Six of Tripping the Rift it is not my idea) Her shirt said "I'm a Bitch?" on the front and on the back it read, "So what is your point?"Kagome left her hair down and it reached to her ass. Her hair was light violet with streaks of blue. At her bangs the blue was was more prominent than the light violet.

Kagome headed for the kitchen waiting for Angel or Kagura. She had made eggs and toast for her and Kagura. Angel entered the kitchen and Kagome was sitting on the counter with her legs crossed.

"Hey Angel. Want something to eat?" Kagome asked.

"Um,"Angel hesitated.

He wanted to eat but, he did not want to disgust people by feeding in front of them.

"Yo," Kagura said.

"Aloha Kagura," Kagome greeted.

"Hi," Angel replied unsure who she was.

Kagura walked over and kissed Kagome right on the lips. He was shocked when Kagome made no move to pull away. He could see their tongues battling for dominance as it was an open mouth kiss. Kagome won the battle and he was surprised when Kagura began to purr. A few minutes later they pulled away and Kagome had a smug smirk on her face.

"I think our company has gone into shock," Kagura stated regarding Angel with a look of amusement.

Kagome's face turned red with embarrassment as she had forgot anyone else was here. Angel was studying Kagura and he noted her red eyes.

"Hey you are a demon,"Angel stated.

"Yep so are you,"Kagura joked.

"So you and Kagome your a couple?" Angel asked attempting to piece things together.

"Well..."Kagura purred.

"Hell no," Kagome interrupted laughing.

"But?"Angel asked.

"That was just Kagura being a smart ass. She knew you were in here and she wanted to give you a show and she knew I would forget about company. This isn't the first time it has happened and it probably won't be the last," Kagome said.

"So you are?" Angel vaguely questioned.

"Not exactly. I am completely into men but, I don't mind a beautiful woman either. Now if you will excuse me I am going to kill Kagura for this embarrassing moment," Kagome stated.

She sprung at Kagura who ran from the room. Kagome chased after hot on her heels. He could hear Kagome's laughter ringing throughout the house. Kagura streaked into the room and hid behind Angel.

"Please man you gotta help me. I am begging you one demon to another don't let her kill me," she pleaded pouting.

Kagome rushed into the room her eyes trained on Kagura.

"Hey no fair hiding behind Angel," she growled, "that won't help you," she laughed maniacally.

"Oh please Miko spare this lowly demon," she mock pleaded and gave a puppy dog face.

"Oh not the puppy face. I can't resist that face," she whimpered, "okay I concede," Kagome dramatically stated.

"I thank you Lady Priestess," Kagura stated with a dramatic bow.

They both started laughing.

"Okay," Angel said to indicate he was missing something.

"This happens frequently it is a joke between family,"Kagome softly spoke.

"Speaking of family," Kagura hinted.

"No my family did not find your joke amusing in the least. My mother nearly had a fucking heart attack with that one," Kagome growled.

"Hey Souta did not seem to mind," Kagura chuckled.

"No shit. He is a teenage boy so of course he found it hot," she agreed, "I'm just glad my Gramps wasn't there he would have had a heart attack," Kagome stated.

Kagome set the eggs and toast in plates on the table. Kagome went to the fridge.

"So you want something to eat?" Kagura asked.

"I..."Angel trailed off.

Kagome picked up on his train of thought.

"We have been feeding you for about four weeks now it will not bother us and you shouldn't be ashamed or disgusted it is a part of who you are. You are among friends here and neither of us is disturbed by the thought of you feeding," Kagome said.

"Well now that depends on what he was feeding on. I for one would be greatly disturbed if he were to throw you on this table and put his tongue between your legs and..." Kagura started

"Kagura. Thank you very much for that,"Kagome interrupted with a loud squeaky voice.

Kagome's face was almost as red as Kagura's eyes and Angel found himself glad that vampires didn't blush because he was positive his face would be redder than Kagome's.

"Could I have some blood?" Angel asked.

"Of course," Kagome replied smiling.

Kagome got Angel a bag of pig's blood and the ketchup for their eggs. Kagome sat down at the table. She was currently sitting beside Angel and Kagura sat across from them with a smirk on her face.

"I think I am going to regret asking this, but what?" Angel asked.

"I was just wondering what Kags was doing with her hands," Kagura hinted.

"Fuck Kagura not what you are thinking I can assure you. I was merely folding a napkin in my lap. I swear Kagura you are such a pervert. I think you could give Miroku a run for his money and that wasn't a compliment," Kagome growled.

"Is she always like this?" Angel asked.

"Well she is always a pervert but she is much worse when we have company," Kagome replied.

"Is she really like this in front of your family?"Angel asked.

"No. She is way worse. My mother is convinced she is a frickin sex fiend. I swear my family is going to need several years of therapy to get over their last visit," Kagome honestly answered.

"Seriously?" Angel asked.

Kagome nodded and Kagura smirked.

"Good times, good times," She purred.

"Maybe for you. You aren't the one who had to convince your mother you weren't a depraved psycho," Kagome growled.

"She what?" Angel asked.

"Yep. She answered the phone before their visit and told my mother and I quote:

'Kagome can't come to the phone right now. I currently have her tied up. Boy that girl is wearing me out so I am glad for the distraction, my whipping arm thanks you,' Kagura stated in a straight forward voice. By that point I had managed to get the phone from her but by then the damage had been done," Kagome said.

"She really did that?" Angel inquired.

"Yeah which is why I don't want her answering the phone especially when my family calls. Hell if she did that to my Gramps he would have died while holding the damn phone, because she sounded so fucking serious. Then accompanied by that was the embarrassing way she met my mother and Souta," Kagome said scowling.

Angel couldn't help it and he began chuckling. Kagome got annoyed and jumped at him landing in his lap.

"It ain't funny," Kagome pouted.

"You both are and I am glad for the laughter after so long of sadness and sorrow," he said.

"I'm glad we could make laugh then," Kagome answered honestly and hugged him.

He returned her hug but they forgot whose company they were in.

"Trying to get down with him over there Kagome. See how loud he could make you scream," Kagura teased.

"Not funny,"Kagome said blushing fiercely.

Angel chuckled and Kagome and Kagura joined in. Kagome moved back to her seat and they ate their food.

"So Kagome I meant to ask why is your hair color so different?" Angel asked.

"It has to do with my powers when I use my miko powers and over-tax them my more demonic energy kicks in to restore my strength and this is the result," Kagome stated.

"It looks really good," Angel complimented.

"Thank you," Kagome replied blushing.

"Woo Woo he's trying the compliments to sweep her into bed," Kagura teased.

They both just laughed accepting her nature.

"So Kags still planning on that outting tomorrow?" Kagura asked.

"You Betcha," Kagome snarled clenching her fists.

Angel chuckled at her enthusiastic response and wondered what tomorrow would hold living with these two.


	3. Chapter 3

TROUBLE

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, or Yu Yu Hakusho they are the property of their respective owners.

Angel was standing in the kitchen when Kagome entered.

"Morning Angel," Kagome greeted.

"Morning Kags," Angel greeted his friend.

His eyes widened taking in what she was wearing. A tight black Chinese cut dress with no sleeves which clung to her curves leaving nothing to the imagination. On both sides there was a slit going to mid thigh. The slits and inside of the dress was a deep violet. There was a silver dragon with its head starting on her left breast near her heart and wound around to the right ankle. It was breathing ice instead of fire. She had silver eye shadow and black eyeliner on as well as red lipstick accenting her kissable lips.

"Yo Kags you l;leaving already?" Kagura questioned upon entering.

"Yeah I should be home around noon," Kagome said.

"I have to go back to the Makai so I may have already left by the time you get home. I'll be gone a few weeks. I know you will both miss me, but take care and don't do anything I wouldn't do either," Kagura teased.

"Which leaves what exactly?" Kagome bit out sarcastically.

Angel and Kagome shared a laugh at Kagura's expense. Kagome waved her hand summoning a portal to spirit world.

"Poor Koenma a pissed off Kagome is not a good thing to face. I wish I could see the look on his face when she arrives," Kagura chuckled.

"She doesn't look pissed off," Angel said.

"Not outside but she is still **Pissed as Fucking Hell** about what has occurred and what happened to you, but she isn't the type to bring others' moods down by dwelling on things," Kagura answered.

"Kags," Angel said softly thinking of how much she had done for him.

"I know exactly how you feel. I still don't know where I would be today without her as my friend," Kagura stated.

"Me neither," Angel agreed.

In Spirit World...

Kagome was floating down the hall a few feet off the ground. She had two sets of wings. One was a set of black bat wings, they had the texture of leather and at the top they had a crimson red horn. Above those she had a pair of black Angel wings with crimson streaks throughout and they looked downy soft. All along her body there were silver and black runic markings. Her eyes shone a devilish red and no pupils were visible. She wore a cold smirk on her face and she sent out a blast which blew the doors to Koenma's main office off the hinges.

"Knock Knock," She coldly taunted floating into the room.

Koenma looked up and began to shake with fear. Kagome floated over until she stood in front of him separated by only the desk.

"Kagome what is the meaning of this?" he demanded.

"What is the meaning of not informing me about Angel's soul and my my friend Angel's journey?" Kagome snarled.

"It was his punishment," Koenma stated.

"Bullshit he did not deserve this fate," she screamed.

"Angelus reeked untold havoc he does deserve it," he replied.

"Angel had nothing to do with that and I have spent the last four weeks picking up the pieces of my broken friend," she said as blue tears fell from her demonic eyes.

"He is the only one who could be punished for it. Now about his unfinished sentence," Koenma began.

Talk about taunting fate Koenma was currently tempting his much like a deranged and extremely demented Matador jerking an angry bull by its horns. Kagome lifted her hands and brought them down smashing the desk and only barrier against her he had. She grabbed him harshly by the collar and it bit into his neck.

"Angel will not be returning to that place," she snarled.

"But he must," Koenma choked out.

"You dare threaten him or attempt to drag him down again and I will bring this whole place down around your feet," she thundered.

She roughly threw him to the ground and struck her arms outward. The paint and bricks crashed off and the farther left and right walls crumbled into themselves before they were no more.

"Cease this or you you will be sorry young lady," Koenma warned.

"You dare threaten me you little troll?" she hissed.

Koenma swallowed sharply seeing his poor life flash before his eyes. He summoned his guards.

"They can't help you now," she taunted.

The guards rushed in and she sent out a Shockwave of energy instantly decimating twenty of them but to her annoyance more took their place. She was hit by fifty shock batons at once rocketing her to her human form and bringing her crashing to her knees still smoking. Before she could move they chained her down.

"Now you will listen," Koenma stated.

"Bite me toddler," she spat.

The guards moved forward hitting her with the shock batons sending her backwards until her body pulled roughly against the chains sending her face first to the floor blood running slowly from where the chains bit deep.

"Now as far as Angel is concerned I have decided his current condition is punishment enough. However, you are going to be sorry for your disobedience. You will be stripped of all your powers except for your wings and eternal life. You will find yourself unable to hide your demonic features at the following times of the year unless you use a temporary glamor; the new moon, a full moon and the leap year. This should serve as a reminder of your inhumanness and during this time you will have no power," he stated.

A blast flew her way blinding everyone and once it cleared she had on a black chain choker and her powers were completely gone. She tried to remove the choker only to be hit with a shock that drove her to her knees.

"That will happen anytime you try that. This punishment will last for the next one hundred years parole may be granted then. Have a good day," he taunted.

A portal threw her back to the park. She rushed home because she had no weapons to fight vampires with. She hoped Kagura was home because she would be the easier one to explain things to. She had tears running from her eyes and her long black hair fanned out behind her as she run. Kagome threw open the door and stumbled in. She walked to the hall mirror to see her appearance. She looked at her long raven black hair and chocolate brown eyes. She smashed her fist into the mirror shattering the vision not of herself but of Kikyo's double as that was who she saw. She sunk to her knees crying holding her hand which now had both long and sharp pieces embedded in it. Blood ran from the cuts but she did not notice.

Angel ran down the stairs hearing the crash he had a stake in his hand ready to kill the intruder, but it dropped from his hands echoing in the silence of the hall. He knelt softly beside Kagome placing his hand on her shoulder. She did not move and he wrapped her softly in his arms. She did not make any move but to cry harder. His hand gently took hold of her injured one. He looked up at he broken mirror and down at her hand realizing she had broken the mirror.

"Kagome," he said softly.

"Hey Angel," Kagome replied, "are you the only one here?" she asked.

"Yeah Kagura left a few hours ago," he replied, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's a long story," she replied.

"Well we have time, come on let's look after your hand," he said.

Kagome nodded unsure what to tell him as there were things he would never believe but she did not blame him as his memories had been altered so that he would not remember her at that point in his life.

Angel brought Kagome to her room and went and got the first aid kit. He cleaned and bandaged the cuts.

"So what happened on this outing?" he asked.

"I went to spirit world I got into an argument with Koenma, I threatened him and he retaliated," she started.

"What was the argument about?" he asked.

"You and how and why I was left so completely in the dark," she said.

"So what was the verdict?" he joked

"It was your punishment, but I get the feeling it was my punishment as well. Good news is you are free to remain in this world," she said.

"What is the bad news?" he asked.

"I am stripped of all powers and certain days of the year I will be unable to hide my inhuman features except for with a temporary glamor. The rest of my time I get to spend resembling **HER**," she replied.

"Why would you say my punishment was yours as well?"he inquired.

"That is a long complicated story and one you would not understand as things are," she sadly replied.

"So who is this her?" he questioned.

"Kikyo. My incarnate the one I am always compared to and I come up lacking every time,"she replied.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Not your fault. That's just the way it is," she replied.

They sat together just enjoying each others company. They talked about what the spirit world and Makai were. She explained that Kagura went to visit her friends and to talk of what demons were a possible problem to them. In all honesty she knew many would come, because a powerless miko with the most powerful artifact in history was too tempting a target to pass up. She had a terrible feeling that her friends and family may not come out of the coming trouble unscathed. She broke down sobbing her head landing on Angel's lap. He set his one hand on the small of her back as the other gently ran through her hair in a comforting manner. He knew she would eventually tell him what was wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

DEARLY DEPARTED

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, or Yu Yu Hakusho they are the property of their respective owners.**

_4 months later..._

Angel moved back to his mansion and he and Kagome remained close friends. The others discovered his return and at first they were really angry but they began to accept that he was back. Angel and Buffy were reunited but he ended breaking up with her and he was going to leave for Los Angeles. He went to see Kagome then night before he left unbeknownst to Buffy or the others. A knock startled Kagome who was surfing the net and listening to music.

"Come in," Kagome said knowing it was Angel.

"Hey Kags," he replied.

She shut off her computer and joined him on her bed.

"How are you doing?" Kagome asked gently.

"It's hard," Angel replied.

"I know just what you mean," Kagome said.

"You do," he inquired.

"Yeah. I have been in love like you two are but it ended badly," she replied sadly.

"Hey brooding is my thing," Angel joked.

"Well I thought I would take up you hobby as well," Kagome teased.

"Nah you look better with a smile," Angel complimented.

"Thank you," she replied blushing.

"Hey that is new," he stated, gesturing to her outfit.

She was wearing a short black pleated skirt that ended at mid thigh. It had crimson stripes. She had on a black tank top which read: Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust. If you don't like my shirt, stop touching my bust. (a/n. I don't own this phrase it is an old statement my mom told me. I don't know who said it)

"It looks really good on you," he said.

"Thank you my friend," she replied.

They fell into a comfortable silence until she noticed that Angel was falling into brood mode. She tackled him to the bed and she sat straddling his waist.

"Hey now no brooding you look better with a smile," she said gently.

Kagome began to tickle his sides and chest. He was squirming and laughing beneath her.

"Do you yield?" Kagome asked.

"Never," Angel joked joining the fun.

He managed to flip their position. He was hovering above Kagome his arms braced on either side of her body and his knee was between her legs. He leaned down and began to tickle her. She laughed and squirmed until breathing was becoming an issue.

"Do you yield?" Angel inquired.

"Yes," Kagome gasped.

Kagome lay below him panting to catch her breath. Her face was lightly flushed and she stared into his beautiful soulful brown eyes. Angel stared into Kagome's brown eyes as well. He leaned down and gently tilted her head up and captured her lips. Kagome returned the kiss with a reckless passion. Their bodies were consumed with lust and coherence and logical thought scattered and all that remained was a burning need. Their tongues battled for dominance which Angel won. Kagome softly moaned his name, Angel's hands were exploring Kagome's lower back and Kagome's hungrily moved from his spiky hair all the way down his back. They broke off the kiss for oxygen and Kagome began to kiss, nip and lick his neck as he groaned in pleasure. He reciprocated by hungrily kissing her throat and biting gently into her neck. Her neck arched to give him better access as she continued to moan softly in pleasure. As he continued to work on her neck she removed his shirt and shifted her position.

**Lemon Beginning...**

She drew his mouth to hers in a fiercely hot kiss and she nipped softly nipped on his bottom lip.

"Kagome," he loudly moaned.

She started to lick, kiss, and, suck, and nip along his neck slowly making her way to his chest. She softly traced his nipples licking and sucking on them and continued this torture all the way down to his hips and he moaned in pleasure. He slipped his hands under her shirt and hungrily mapped her body before he removed the shirt to admire her pale perfect skin and her perfect breasts. He leaned down capturing her right nipple and sucked on the hardened tip and gave the same treatment lipping and nipping and her hands tangled in his hair keeping his head there. Her whole body felt as if she were on fire and she arched her body and screamed his name from the depths of her pleasure.

The rest of their clothes were thrown off in their need to feel more heat and skin. He began kissing down her body and hovered above her womanhood. He softly parted and probed her heated core with his tongue. He flicked at her clit and softly sucked on it. Her body arched and her hands slid into his hair to encourage him to continue. He alternated between licking, sucking and pumping his tongue in and out of her slick hole feeling her walls contracting.

"Oh. Oh please," Kagome moaned.

He continued to tease her and the pressure in her built until she came a few minutes later. He licked up all of her essence both tasting and savoring her unique flavor. He then moved back to suck on her center placing light nips in between bringing her more pleasure then she had ever known and she screamed his name to the heavens as she came harder this second time. He then kissed his way up her body and he pulled her mouth into a searing kiss. She could taste herself on his mouth and the kiss left her breathless and wanting more. He positioned his aching need between her thighs. She pulled him into a hot and wet kiss and he slowly slid into her slick passage and he groaned in pleasure. He set a fast pace and Kagome's nails began to dig into his back in pleasure as he slid in and out. She arched up to meet his thrusts and the room became full of moans from both parties. She let a loud moan followed as she could feel herself reaching her peek for a third time. He let out a loud moan as her walls tightened around his shaft milking his own release from him and they both came hard.

**Lemon over...**

They lay panting in each others arms her head lay pillowed on his chest.

The next evening they woke as the sun set.

"I guess I should be leaving," he said sadly.

"Yeah," she replied softly.

"I will keep in touch with you and we can still see each other. I am not leaving you behind you are my first true friend in centuries," he replied.

"See you soon," she replied with a smile.

He returned the smile and kissed her goodbye and they both took comfort in the fact that they would see each other soon. Kagome walked to the desk and noted there was a note and a very familiar leather jacket sitting there. She lifted the note and read it slowly feeling warmth spread through her body.

_Dear Kags..._

_I am writing this as I watch you sleep. Thank you my friend for everything. Truly I can never express how much it means to me to have you in my life. You always know what I need and you have given me a sense of peace I have never known._

At this point tears fell from her eyes noting th emotion he had put in this and the red tear stains from his crying.

_I am leaving this jacket for you. We will see each other soon. I eagerly await your calls and visits. Never be a stranger. Your friend forever and Always. _

_Angel._

She hugged both the jacket and letter against her heart. She knew Buffy would get pissed if she saw the jacket and she would explode in a fierce rage at the letter, but for this moment Kagome felt peace and acceptance wash through her and she opted to banish the negative thoughts. She choose instead to focus on seeing her friend again. She placed the leather jacket safely in her closet and left for the library.

"Hey Kags," Xander greeted.

"Hey Buff. How are you coping?" Kagome asked putting her arm around Buffy's shoulder.

"I am surviving but it is hard," she replied sadly.

"Believe me I know. Me and an old boyfriend had a really bad fallout and I had thought I would die, but I promise you it will get easier," she soothed.

"Thanks Kags. You always know the right thing to say to cheer people up. You are the best friend anyone could ever ask for," Buffy replied smiling.

She hugged Kagome and then Giles came in to talk to them.


	5. Chapter 5

SEN

Chapter 5

_4 months later..._

Buffy was getting steadily closer to Riley. Kagome's friend Kagura was again in the Makai she was courting a demon there and a friend of theirs named Tae lived with Kagome. Kagome and Angel emailed and talked regularly without Buffy's knowledge. She told him about her new boyfriend Sen before she had told anyone else. He had been very happy for her. She was preparing to show Sen her true appearance as she had finally worked up the courage and it was time for her appearance to be unconcealed. She sucked in a breath before deciding to leave. She decided to use her wings to fly and then she put a glamor on so she could reveal it on her own time. She knocked on the door and he opened it.

"Hey Babe," he said giving her a kiss.

"Hey," she replied.

The date was going good and as they walked to the park she felt happy. She stopped at the bench and sat down and he sat beside her. He could tell something was troubling his girl so he waited for her to tell him.

"Sen I have something to tell you. It is something you have to know before we get any closer. I have another form and it looks like this," she said dropping the glamor.

She had turned her head away not wanting to see his reaction. She felt a soft hand on her chin and she was turned to face him. He kissed her softly.

"This changes nothing. You are still my girl," he promised.

He walked her home and kissed her goodnight. She walked upstairs and got ready and went to bed. She felt she was finally happy. At school the next day she was all smiles. She entered the library and greeted everyone enthusiastically.

"Good morning Kagome. You seem well," Giles said.

"Somebody got some," Buffy teased.

Kagome blushed thinking of that night with Angel four months ago with Angel but with a strong sense of self-preservation she shook her head no. The conversation was snapped back back to demons and the hell mouth by Giles clearing his throat.

A couple of weeks passed and Kagome was beginning to suspect something was wrong with Sen. He had been canceling dates and he seemed to kiss her more out of habit then want. Finally she decided enough was enough and she finally decided to confront him on her feelings. She knocked on the door and he answered.

"Hey. Can I come in?" she asked.

"I am sorry but I am really busy right now so you can not come in just now," he replied.

"Hey baby who is that?" a scantily clad blond woman asked, appearing from behind him.

"No one Babe. Here this is for you," he said.

He shoved a letter into her hands with enough force that she stumbled backwards falling to the ground and landing harshly on her left arm. He closed the door ignoring the broken woman on the ground and she ran home with tears flowing from her eyes clutching her injured left arm and the letter. She entered her home and looked down at the letter and her heart shattered all over again.


	6. Chapter 6

END LIFE

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, or Yu Yu Hakusho they are the property of their respective owners.**

The letter was both spirit and heart breaking.

It read:

_Hey Wench..._

_I know your head is probably a bit confused right now but I am sure it must be starting to make sense. I have had no intention of staying in a relationship with an ugly freak like you. I am sure this does not hurt anyway, because you are not even human. I am sure that a thing like you does not possess feelings in the first place. _

_ So Ciao_

Her heart shattered and froze at the same time. A numbing sensation began to fill her body and she dropped to the floor crumpling the letter in her hand. She lay brokenly sobbing on the floor . The only movement sher managed was to sit up and pull her knees to her chest as she cried for what seemed like forever. She gripped her wings the unseen sources of her pain, as she cried wondering how many more tears she would shed, because of men. She clutched tightly to her bat wings to the point that should have brought pain, but at the moment she was beyond feeling it. She ripped them out of her back. She moved higher gripping her black angel wings her hands becoming covered in blood from the holes her other wings left. She ripped them out as she had the others. Blood and feathers flew through the air decorating the floor in a gory design. She cleaned the mess and burned her wings in the fireplace moving like she were in a trance she put herself dangerously close to the fire without seeming to notice. The flames almost licked her skin but even if they had it would be doubtless that she would feel it. The pain in her back was a dull throb and she looked at the remaining blood on the floor with a detached sensation. She stumbled up the stairs her eyes blurred by tears. She stripped her clothes off and got in the bath. She started the water and lay back listening to the water run. She picked up her ornamental dagger that ;lay on the counter. She studied it as if she really did not see it. She made four slashes on each wrist watching as her life blood flowed down into the water in the tub. She lay her head back and gave into the familiar feeling of death. The water and her blood both continued to run as her eyes glazed over.

Giles entered her house after trying to call her repeatedly. He was really worried and it intensified seeing blood on the floor. He heard the running water and ran up the stairs in that direction. He ran through the foot of water that now covered the floor. He saw her lying below the water and grabbed hold of her hands only to get his own covered in her blood. He lifted her out and checked for a pulse. However, there was no pulse and he cried cradling her limp body. The hell mouth claimed another young life.

"Kagome. Kagome," he called with desperation.

He was hoping she would hear his voice and return but she did not wake and her pulse of course remained nil.


	7. Chapter 7

NEW GAME

Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, or Yu Yu Hakusho they are the property of their respective owners.**

Kagome lay floating in the darkness and she began to hear a voice.

"Kagome-Sama, Kagome-Sama," the voice called.

"Midoriko," Kagome breathed.

"You can not die yet. You are still needed," she said sadly.

Kagome nodded numbly knowing what she meant by that.

"I am truly sorry for this," Midoriko said.

Kagome nodded again to show she understood, but not trusting her own voice to speak without breaking at the moment.

Giles had moved back just as a bright light surrounded Kagome. She was healed and all that remained were faint scars. She grabbed her black robe with the red sakura blossoms and put it on. She crumpled to the floor.

"Kagome," Giles stated in concern.

The only response was a bitter laugh completely at odds with the girl he knew.

"Of course. Of course I can't die. How silly of me to think that the damn jewel the source of everyones misery would be done fucking with my life. It's not as if I thought it would actually grant me even one minute of fucking peace," she brokenly whispered.

She lifted herself up and made a wave of her hand and the room was dry. She walked to the doorway and Giles called her name. She pasted a fake smile on her face.

"Good evening Giles. What brings you here?" she asked.

He noted her obvious attempt to steer the conversation away from her attempted suicide and with her earlier breakdown he was willing to let it go for now so long as he got his answers eventually.

"I was worried about you," he answered.

"Thank you but I will be all right," she replied.

He left shortly after sensing she did not want to talk and as soon as he did her glamor faded revealing the runic markings and her inhuman features.

Kagome wanted to see Angel as he was the only one she felt would be able to help pick up the pieces of her heart and spirit. Tae returned home that night and was livid at what that human boy had done. He wanted to kill him but she refused to let him otherwise he would end up in trouble with spirit world too.

"Hey Tae if you really want to help me could you take me to visit a friend then?" she asked.

He nodded and flew her to Los Angeles and she promised to return tomorrow. Kagome walked into the office and then took the elevator to Angel's apartment. He was not home and she hoped he would not be too angry for her unannounced visit. She leaned back against the couch and her thoughts drifted back to Sen's letter. She wondered if they would all think of her as a freak or be disgusted by her because none of the Scooby Gang Angel included had seen her other form. She began to sob which is exactly how Angel found her 30 minutes later. He knelt in front of her trying not to startle her.

"Kags,"Angel said softly.

"Angel," she murmured.

Then she collapsed in his arms crying even harder as if someone had ripped out her heart he thought. He softly rubbed her back and then he lifted her in his arms. He sat on the couch bringing Kagome into his lap. Her head was pillowed in the crook of his neck and her hot tears were hitting his skin. Angel made soft soothing sounds and reassured her everything would be all right. She slowly stopped sobbing and looked at him sadly.

"Sorry about that," she replied.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Sen broke up with me. He said he couldn't be with a freak like me, more or less. Am I a freak? Am I someone no one would want to love, hold or touch?" she asked.

"Of course you are not an unlovable freak," he answered.

He gently cupped her cheek and pulled her into a hungry kiss. She kissed him back glad that her friend knew what exactly she needed. Clothing was shed quickly. He looked at the markings on her hips and arms, her chest and her legs even on the back of her hands. They were silver, black and the odd blue. They were runic markings predominantly but there were other patterns as well. He stared transfixed they were hot and they reminded him of some of the old ones. She blushed under his examination wondering what he was thinking. She didn't have to wonder long. He traced the markings with his lips, his tongue and his teeth pulling a loud moan from Kagome.

"You are so beautiful and these markings are hot," he reassured her.

He moved back upwards catching her mouth in a hungry kiss, which she returned enthusiastically. Angel moaned softly as her tongue dominated his. Her hands moved to explore the taut muscles of hos arms and his chest. She slid her arms around his back exploring the angular curves of his back and his ass.

"You are beautiful too," she said upon breaking off the kiss.

He noted her eyes were a striking violet color and she had markings on her face too as the rest of the glamor had fallen at this point. There was a blood red moon with a silver fog billowing outwards with a phoenix in front of it on her forehead. And on each cheek their were three triangular markings. The outer part of the triangle was blue while the inner part was silver. Her eyes had a silver and blue eye shadow and he got the impression it was more like demon makeup and her markings, i.e. Permanent in this form. He thought she looked even hotter like this, but he knew humans like that idiot of hers were quick to reject anything inhuman. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Kagome's mouth sucking on his neck. He couldn't hold back his moan at the action nor at the soft nip on his neck.

**Lemon start...**

He rocked his hips in response causing Kagome to moan as well. She continued biting at his neck and she began to move against him grinding her hips and sheathing him inside her heated core. A loud moan tore from both of their throats.

**Lemon interrupted...**

However, their pleasure was interrupted by the most annoying sound known to man, i.e. the telephone. Angel picked it up and snarled into the receiver,

"What do you want?"

"Uh hello Angel this is Giles I have been looking for Kagome. I was concerned about her a she has disappeared," he said.

"She is right here Giles. She is fine. Do you want to talk to her?" he asked gently.

"No. I will talk to her when she returns. I am just relieved to have located her and that she is safe," he replied.

They hung up and Angel looked to the fuming girl straddling his hips.

"Damn that Tae. I bet he is laughing his ass off at my expense. I specifically told him to tell Giles where I was going," she growled.

"Now where were we?" Angel teased.

"Right about here," Kagome said moving her hips again causing the man below her to moan.

**Lemon resumed...**

She alternated between fast and slow movements as the tension built. They continued in a faster pace until her walls closed around his shaft milking him and pulling their releases from them. Angel carried her to his bed and hovered above her. He pulled her into a searing kiss. Then he began to kiss down her neck to her chest. He captured her right breast in his mouth and captured her nipple. He rolled it between his tongue and teeth. She arched upwards and moaned loudly. Her eyes glazed over with pleasure. He repeated this movement on her left breast. Her legs wrapped around his waist. He pressed his erection against her heat eliciting a pleasured mewl from the tiny woman. He continued placing kisses and nips to her body beginning to tease her. He held himself back from plunging into her welcoming heat and giving them the release they both desperately wanted. This teasing was going to kill him but he was enjoying it. He enjoyed watching her as she writhed beneath him in pleasure. His face shifted and he softly bit into her right breast sucking softly some of her blood, causing her to moan his name loudly. He repeated this motion on her left breast and she rubbed against him showing him how much she like his actions as he could feel her wetness as it ran down her leg. He groaned in response not sure how much longer he could tease her. His face shifted back and he began licking and sucking on her neck and she arched upwards again her wet and warm core was calling to him. So he slid into her warmth and she exploded again in pleasure. He moved fast inside her and she could feel herself hitting that peak yet again.

"Faster Angel, please," she moaned.

He moved a little faster and her walls clamped around his shaft milking him and sending them both over the edge.

**Lemon over...**

The rest of the night he spent convincing her and her body of the truth of his words.

The next morning Cordelia entered the office and Doyle told her of his vision. He went downstairs to get Angel. He stumbled back a few steps in shock seeing the clothing thrown about and the two forms snuggled up on the bed. Kagome awoke first feeling eyes on her and looked up at Doyle.

"Hey Doyle," Kagome greeted.

"Hey Kagome it is good to see you," he said.

Kagome gently nudged Angel awake and he looked at her softly.

"Morning. Are you feeling better?" Angel asked.

"Yes. Thank you for everything Angel," she replied hugging him.

"No problem. I like to see my friend smiling," he replied.

Angel shooed Doyle out so Kagome could shower and change. (a/n. She is fully human now. Also she keeps clothes there because she stays for weeks sometimes when she visits him) He returned when Angel was making eggs and set them in front of her. He watched in open mouth shock as Angel sat beside her and drank blood.

"So Doyle what was your vision?" he asked.

"A demon terrorizing a school," he told him.

"I won't be much help. So I should get back to Sunnydale," Kagome said.

"Okay see you again soon," Angel said.

He gently gave his friend a kiss on the forehead and hugged her close to memorize her scent until he saw her again. She took the bus back ready to kill Tae for not telling Giles she was visiting Angel or at least safe. She walked in the house and stomped up the stairs and banged open Tae's door.

"Hey Kagome did I interrupt something last night?" he teased.

"Yes and I am going to kill you for not telling Giles something so he would not call," Kagome growled.

He noted that Kagome did not deny that something had been going on. Not that she could he could strongly smell the scent of sex on her and it was suggesting they had a lot of fun.

"Hey Tae can you help me find a spell to permanently anchor his soul, because he has done so much for me," she said.

"of course with our vast library I am sure we can find it," he replied.

Thus. They began their new mission, but after looking through their collection it became obvious they would not find it there.

"I'll get our books from Makai tomorrow. If we can find it anywhere it will probably be there," he said.

"You are right," she replied.

She went to see Giles knowing he was worried about her. She knocked on the door and waited for his answer.

"Kagome thank goodness," he said relieved.

He gave her a gentle hug which she returned and she was let inside. She took a seat on his couch.

"So Angel seemed pretty upset when I called," he mentioned.

"Uh yeah. He was really upset by what happened," she replied.

She was blushing as she recalled what they had been doing that moment and everything after.

"Would you like something to drink?" Giles asked.

"Yes please some orange juice," she said.

His voice had snapped her out of her memory of being on her hands and knees and Angel taking her. She just barely bit back a moan at that memory.

He noted her blush and wondered what she was thinking about.

"I am glad to see you smiling," he plied gently upon his return.

"Me too I feel much better," she said.

"Angel never struck me as the type to be good at comforting someone,but he seems to have done a great job," he said.

"Yeah. He seems to know just how to cheer me up. He is a great friend," she said.

"Yes," he agreed.

They talked for a few hours giving him an edited version of the heartbreak she had suffered. Telling him she was ruthlessly dumped through a letter. Giles wanted to strangle this guy as they were like his kids and if that was how he felt he could only imagine how Angel must be reacting. Kagome went home and went to bed thinking of Angel and all the different ways he cheered her up. She drifted into a blissful sleep and waited to greet the new day.


	8. Chapter 8

COMFORTING CHAOS

Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, or Yu Yu Hakusho they are the property of their respective owners.**

A few weeks had passed since her breakdown and visit to Angel. She was in very good spirits. She and Angel had been talking and emailing regularly. Kagome and the others were in the library researching demons to find their latest nuisance. Kagome was going through a book when a feeling of pain and dread touched her, one she had not felt since the night Angel had been turned. She stood up abruptly and her face was ghostly white.

"I just remembered I have to get home," Kagome replied in what she hoped was a normal tone.

Her tone however came out shaky and she knew her face probably belied the panic she felt. She excused herself before anyone could comment and ran all the way to her home. Kagome ran upstairs to her room and saw Angel sitting on the bed staring at nothing.

"Angel," Kagome said shakily.

"It's Doyle Kags. He is..," Angel began.

"No. Not Doyle," Kagome sobbed.

Her fear was confirmed the moment Angel began to sob. She stood in front of him and wrapped her arms around him. They sobbed together over the loss of their friend. Angel lay down on the bed and Kagome laid beside him. Angel shifted so his head was laying on Kagome's right breast and her right hand absently ran through his hair and her left hand softly scratched his back in a comforting gesture. They fell into a light sleep. Angel's leg had moved during their sleep and now rested between her thighs. His hands were resting on her hips. She woke at feeling Angel's tears were hitting her bare skin. She noted that in order to be closer to her heart he had undone the top buttons to her shirt and he had moved so his ear was resting against her heart. Her own tears began again and she tightly wrapped her arms around him. She was whispering nonsense to calm them both down. This quiet mourning time was interrupted by an outraged shout. Kagome's head shot to her bedroom doorway and she stared frozen and horrified by who she saw.

"Xander," Kagome stated.

Angel's head burrowed deeper against her chest causing her to softly moan. It had not been his intention, but he decided to note that reaction for another time. He just merely did not want to show his tears to that insolent whelp.

"What? How could you?" Xander snarled.

"Xander," Kagome repeated almost as if she were in shock.

"Won't Buffy love to hear this. Her best friend fucking with her unstable ex-boyfriend," he stated

He then made his way out of the room and for a minute Kagome laid there trying to process what had just occurred.

"Oh shit. I better go catch him and do damage control or we are both going to be dead," she replied.

"Yeah," Angel replied distractedly.

"That means we have to get up," she teased.

"I don't wanna," he playfully whined.

"Well then I guess we will both be pushing up daisies before the night ends," she sing- songed.

"On second thought you better go," he said teasingly.

He moved off of the tiny woman and snuggled into her pillow while she tore sown the stairs slipped her feet in sandals and ran out hoping to catch Xander before it was too late. She ran a few blocks and managed to spot his retreating back. She ran faster and called his name trying to get him to stop, but he just moved faster. She was desperate so she ran and faster and sprang at him managing to knock them both down in the grass. She sat atop him her short black skirt moved higher on her thighs from the landing.

"Now Xander are you going to listen to me or do people get the impression that we are two randy teenagers? Your choice," she whispered.

"Why should I listen to your lies?" he harshly whispered.

He noted the muscles of her legs and thighs as she held him there and then noted the blood on her chest which reminded him what was going on.

"It's not what you think," she hissed noting the direction of his gaze.

She grabbed his arms and hauled him up and she began to drag him back to her house refusing to have this conversation here in the middle of the street. She threw open the door and dragged him upstairs. He was given no choice but to follow as she was stronger then him especially since she was desperate. She pushed him into the desk chair and then before he could move she locked the door so he could not leave as easily. Angel watched this with amusement clearly written on his face.

"What the fuck are you laughing at Dead boy?" he glared.

Both stunned by his outburst and language they did not respond right away. Kagome was the first to move she walked up and smacked him across the face.

"Don't insult him," she snarled.

"Oh how silly of me. I should have guessed the little whore for the demons would protect the thing she was fucking," he spat coldly.

Kagome stared coldly at him not allowing him the satisfaction of seeing her cry. Angel growled low in his throat.

"Watch it boy. Don't talk that way about Kagome," he snarled.

"Fuck you Dead boy. Oh my bad I believe your little Bitch has it covered. In fact I bet she likes it just like a Bitch. In fact I bet that is what you like so much about her. I bet my entire comic collection she probably spreads her legs for you anyway you choose or does whatever you say just so she can keep her place and not get replaced by a much hotter tramp, because there are plenty of those," he harshly spat.

"Harris. That is enough," He growled his face shifting.

Kagome softly grabbed Angel's hand as he was currently stalking towards Xander his face a mask of rage. Angel calmed immediately under her touch and his face shifted back.

"I was not fucking Angel we were comforting each other, for your information we both just lost a good friend," she began.

Tears were now making their way down Kagome's cheeks.

"Now get out," Kagome said softly.

"Kagome," he said softly.

He had not moved an inch the guilt of how he had acted and her sadness weighing him down.

"I said get the fuck out. Got tell Buffy whatever you want you are going to anyway," she screamed.

Xander stood up, unlocked the door and and went out. He looked back once and saw Kagome sobbing against Angel's chest.

"Kagome," he whispered sadly one last time before running downstairs and out of the house.

Xander wandered around in thought wondering what if anything to tell Buffy any part as his assumptions and words had already caused Kagome a lot of pain and he did not want to add anymore to it then he already regretfully had. He knew he had said some things that were horrid and may never be taken back. He walked in a daze and bumped into one of the objects of his thoughts.

"Buffy," he said.

"Hey Xan, what's the what?" she asked.

"Um just visiting Kagome we had an argument," he said.

"Oh about?" she inquired.

"Oh you know. I was an insensitive jerk and jumped down her throat about her friend," he said softly.

"Oh Xan. You should know better. You know how protective she is of her friends," she replied.

"I know. Now if you will excuse me I am going to go home and think about what I have done," he replied.

"All right. See you later Xan," she replied.

They separated and Buffy continued her patrol. Buffy was engrossed in thought (oh that is a big shocker, lol) and she bumped into a solid chest. She looked up and connected said chest to a very familiar face.

"Angel," she breathed.

Everything went quiet, eerily quiet, as if the hounds of Hell were about to break loose at any moment and go on a murderess rampage.


End file.
